Vocaloid traveled to indonesian!
by akanemori
Summary: ya getoh, begini begonoh. cerita abal2an agar kocak dari bandara hingga indo, seru seruan aja. MUST READ! and MUST R&R! *maksa neh ceritanya*/UPDATE! Chap2
1. Chapter 1: waw! indonesian to go!

Akane: hari ini saia akan membuat fic abal2an lagi

all chara: LAGI!

Akane: ya lagi emang nape masalah?

Len: nandemonai, hanya...

Rin+Len: kami jangan jadi tokoh utama!

Akane: hoohohoho... lain kalian tapi... SEMUA!

all chara: WH-WHAAAATSS! *alay betzz*

Mori: judulnya 'vocaloid go to Indonesia!' *makan telur gulung*

Disc: **vocaloid is mine! hehe... on april mop ****( º̩̩́_º̩̩̀) |**

**WARNING! AKAN ADA SAKIT PERNAPASAN KARENA KEBANYAKAN KETAWA *GeEr betzzz* Typooooooooo, dan alur yang SUPEERZZZ AMBURADUL**

(◕‿‿◕) hepi riding

voca go to indo

author pov

pagi ini ada sedikit keributan di voca house tercinta kite "LEN! AMBILKAN PERSEDIAAN JERUK GUEE!" #bruk! krumpyang! meonggg!# "BAKAito! jangan santai aja!" #jder membahana# "duh... PANAS BETZZZ!" #bletak!# "WAAA! SAKE-KU ILANG!" #krumpyang# "ga' dibolehin bawa sake di bandara" "MANA GAKUPO?!" #ctar membahana#

ok, kutarik kata kata-ku yang tadi. heh yg mana? yang SEDIKIT keributan, padahal aslinya SUPER ribut.

oke mari kita garis-besar-kan suara "LEN! AMBILKAN PERSEDIAAN JERUK GUEE!" jelas itu suara Rinny. terus #bruk! krumpyang! meonggg!# itu suara len mengambil jeruk rind an pisangnya, "BAKAito! jangan santai aja!" #jder membahana# miku nendang kaito yang malas2an "duh... PANAS BETZZZ!" suara kaito #bletak!# itu suara miku gebrukin kaito, "WAAA! SAKE-KU ILANG!" #krumpyang# itu suara meiko nyariin sake bar di tumpukan botol sake kosong "ga' dibolehin bawa sake di bandara" itu suara gumi yang nyembunyiin sake meiko. "MANA GAKUPO?!" #ctar membahana# suara Luka nyariin Gakupo, oke dah semua kaaan?!

"WOI! Jangan mbueleeet! konser di Indonesia aja siswanto bangeeet!" inilah dia MIKUO "rin,len disana ada banyak pisang dan ada jeruk bali segini" *nunjukin ukuran jeruk bali* "CIYUZ!" "yep."

time skip aja deeh

airpot *di gepuk readers* airport

rin pov

aku senyam senyum sendiri memerhatikan koper gambar jeruk yang dikasih len "rinny~ kopermu bagus" kata sahabatku. miku. "thanks miku" "miku-chan!rin-chan! sebelah sini!" "wakatta, Luka-chan" 'penerbangan menuju bandara soekarno-hatta-indonesia akan segera lepas landas' dengan sekali lompatan aku dan miku memasuki pesawat VCY (yang di khusus-kan untuk voca dan uta family) "tepat sekali rin,miku" celetuk len.

"jadi mana jeruk balinya?" kataku menagih ke mikuo "ya di bali, namanya juga jeruk bali" "nah, bali tu nama apa?gedung?" BLETAK! *dipukul voca family* "ITU NAMA KOTA, RINNY!" kata mereka kompak *meringis kesakitan* "lalu kota apa?" #jdeeer membahana#

"harap tidak menimbulkan keributan saat perjalanan!" marah sang pragawati #salah ya?# yang tak terkendali dari ulah anak2 voca.

author pov

saatnya take out me yeah~ lololoh kok take out seeeh? maksudnya sampai di tanah air tercinta kita ini INDONESIA! jengjengjengjeng~ INDONESIA! jengjengjengjeng~ oke oke kembali normal.

temen2 voca kita sedang linglung, pangling, plus bingung. mereka akan tinggal di hotel yang mana. GaJeness khan? orang yang buat aja gaje #ngaku lah# ya harus ngaku! masa dirinya sendiri kagak ngaku? apa kata dunia?! *niru gaya iklan pajak*

oke kita liat temen temen voca kita

mikuo sedang nelpon pak ketua; #yang gambar polar bear it loo# miku hanya bengong; luka,meiko,dan gumi ngoceh gaje; len makan pisang; gakupo dan kaito melirik luka,meiko,dan gumi; yang lain ga jelas; sementara rin mencari gedung bertuliskan 'bali'

bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? lanjutin ato discon? #bukan discount yaaa# apakah mereka menemukan hotel mereka?

**tbc**

akane: ya ampun!

len: nape?

akane: abal buanget siih

rin: kok acting gue kaya' orang bungul?

rin+len: yang penting... KOK PENDEK BANGET?

akane: *mojok sambil nangis meraung2* GOMEN! HUEEEEE!

rin: thanks buat readers yang baca! reader1&2 ga dateng karena ada keperluan

len: pokoknya PLISSS R&R atau cerita abal ini gak melanjut

ARIGATOU~


	2. Chapter 2 : jeruk bali rin!

Akane: yay! Musim duren!

Rin:duren?

Akane: ah kau masih ngga tau rin. Tapi di chap ini… *dibungkem mori*

Mori: tidak boleh menyebarkan aib cerita ini! #aib?#

Reader1&2: yohooo… we back!

Akane: *ngasih deathly stare ke reader1&2* ngapain ke sini

Reader1&2: *sweatdrop* kami kan mewakili semua readers

Rin: loh len mana? Len!len! *manggil len pake toa'*

Akane: tuh mojok ama pisangnya *nunjuk len*

Len: nanni *menunjukan muka tanpa dosa*

Disc: **topic hot di twitter #AkaneNotHaveVocaloid mendunia!**

**WARNING! BADAI TYPO! IDE NEMPLOK KESASAR! PETIR POV! Dan lain lain yg mematikan (bayangin aja)**

Voca goes to indo

Author pov

"wakatta! Kita kehabisan kamar di hotel jadii…" mikuo terhenti setelah melihat wajah temen temenya lagi pundung, oke keadaannya kurang lebih mikuo natap memohon ke teto, teto merasakan firasat buruk akibat puppy eyes mikuo, rin ngga merhatiin dan masih mencari gedung bertuliskan 'bali', sementara voca lain masih berduka cita. Jadiii begonooh.

"teto~ kamu punya apartemen disini kan?" bujuk mikuo sementara teto menatap apaan-sih-jijik-ah ke mikuo, setelah didesak "wakatta! Ayo semua naik mobilku" teto menunjuk ke limosin mewah, temen2 vocauta kita hanya cengo plus nganga itu-limosin-teto-itu-kaya ke teto "nanni? Ayo cepet sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" teto kesel temen2nya melihat kamseupay, singkatnya anak vocauta itu miskin.*digempar anak2 vocauta pake sapu.*

"aih, sepanjang perjalanan ga'ada gedung bali" len hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar rin mengeluh. "eto… rin chan"miku ikut2an sweatdrop.

"AWASS!"

Bruakh!

Gedubuk

Meow (?)

"bagus meiko, kau sudah menghancurkan limosin orang dan hampir menghabiskan nyawa orang tak berdosa"kata len "au ah elap"ngambek meiko "sepertinya kita harus menengok 2 orang sekarat itu" kata neru horror, "maaf mbak ngga apa-apa?" dengan santainya len menanyakan hal yang konyol(?).

"saya? Saya tak apa-apa, sa..ya AI" sosok cewek berambut putih penuh darah #rin&neru: hii!*bergidik ngeri* len: *membeku ditempat* gimana nih# "siapa dia len?" miku keluar dengan penuh tanya.

SKIP TIME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"maafkan ulah meiko yang menghancurkan limosinku dan kehidupan kalian" teto sangat kawatir dengan 2 gadis yang barusan ditabrak meiko "tak apa-apa, oh ya ini dimana?" jawab salah satu gadis (yg satunya masih pingsan) "INI GARA2 KAU MEIKO!" miku menggiling (?) meiko. "aku melakukan apa?" sontak semua vocauta melaksanakan ibadah headbang di pojokan.

"okay, aku mau latihan untuk konser minggu depan" kata miku dan neru bersamaan "aku cari sake!" kata meiko melesat (?) "a… kita mau beres2 kamar"kata si kembar ngacir. Diruangan itu hanya sisa teto dan AI (dan satu cewek lagi) "huh ini semua gara2 MEIKO! Kita semua mau jalan2 dulu (maklum turis) tolong jaga apartemen ya" AI hanya mengganguk.

SKIP TIME ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOOO… kita jalan jalan" seru miku, teman vocauta lainnya hanya cengo "e… emang disini a… ada tempat kaya' shibuya?" tanya haku "ADA DOOONG HAKU!" teriak teto tiba tiba. "meiko belooook" "siiiip!"

'wuuuung'

'CKRIIIIT!'

"kita sampai~" "welcome to PASAR" semua(-meiko dan teto) pada sweatdrop sebagian melakukan ibadah headbang di tembok. "nyesel aku bawa meiko~" kata meito sambil tersedu sedu "what ever lah, HEI! Ada yang jual ikan tuna disini" #lho kok ada?# seru luka (moodnya berubah 100%) "wah ada pisang juga!"seru len juga. "rin, ini ada jeruk untukmu" kata len sambil makan pisang "makasi, TAPI aku kesini untuk mencari JERUK RAKSASA #jeruk bali maksudnya =,=#"seru rin semangat 45.

FLASHBACK

"aku nggak mau ikut leeeeeen!kasihani jeruk-jerukku, siapa yang memakan mereka saat jam makan siang! Huweeee~" "rin, pekerjaan atau jeruk?"gertak len "kalau pilihannya itu aku lebih memilih jeruk!" "BAKA! KALAU KAMU NGGAK KERJA NGGAK BAKAL BISA BELI JERUK!" teriak len yang hampir yang pusing karena pertengkaran si twins itu, tiba tiba dapat ide "hei rinny~ disana ada jeruk raksasa looo~" "hountoni mikuo? Yay kalau begitu aku ikut"

Daaan begitulah yang terjadi

FLASH BACK END~

"iyaiya, aku mengerti rin"kata len menutup sebelah kupingnya "WOI! MASA DISINI NGGAK ADA SAKE!" semua langsung sweat drop (o iya –rin yang masih bling bling) "meiko! Di pasar mana ada sake!" "sejak kapan kamu tau!kau penguntit ya?" "sudahlah!" luka udah KO sama meiko.

"huwa~~~~~~~~ mana my lovy dovy jeruk!?" #lebay=o=# pekik rin menyadarkan semua anggota vocauta akan drama singkat dari meiko dan luka.

"perasaan kita keseringan sweatdrop deeh!" sahut len *semua sweatdrop*

"rin! sehabis di Jakarta kita ke bali kok"kata len menunjuk brosur ke bali "akhirnya ketemu bali juga~ makasih lenny~"seru rin memeluk len dengan riang, sementara len blushing di tempat.

"oi, buah apa ini? Berduri" tanya rin "hahahahahahaha~ rin kamseupay itukan durian!" kata vocauta secara harfiah (kompak maksudnya) "naaah! Kamseupay itu apa?" semua langsung pingsan ala anime karena ke bodohan rin.

TBC

Akane: yak sampe situ!

Len: wak! Pendek lagi!

Rin: aku menjadi karakter baka? *nangis*

Mori: gak usa basa basi! Baca repiu

Rin&len: R&R don't forget

Vocauta lain: la! kami mana?

W~


End file.
